Field of Innocence
by Quietshade
Summary: Luego de descubrir, lo que recide en su interior Naruto se encuentra pensando en lo ingenuo que fue y lo doloroso que fue su infancia. Oneshot, basado en la canción Field of innocence de evanescence, lean lo es muy bueno apesar de ser mi primer song Fic.


Field of innocence

**Disclaimer: **ya saben no poseo a Naruto, bla, bla, bla... si Naruto fuera mío apareciera más información sobre el Yondaime y Naruto seria muchísimo más cool que sasuke.

Ohayo! Como están? yo bien, espero que ustedes igual, aquí les tengo mi primer Song Fic y también primer one-shot y Fic de Naruto, XD espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute al escribirlo, bueno los dejo con la lectura.

----

I still remember the world

from the eye of a child  
slowly those feelings  
were clouded by what I know now.

(Todavía recuerdo el mundo  
por los ojos de un niño,  
lentamente esas sensaciones  
fueron nubladas por lo que ahora sé)

Un joven se encontraba sentado en el monumento de los Hokages, exactamente en la cabeza del 4to, en su rostro no había expresión alguna, no había sonrisa, no había lágrimas, sus ojos estaban vacíos, ya no había ese brillo que los caracterizaba, sus hermosos ojos azules lucían grises y sin esperanzas, el joven se limito a solo mirar el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse y pequeñas gotas comenzaban a mojar a Konoha, su pelo tampoco era el mismo, esas hermosas hebras de pelo doradas estaban empapadas y descuidadas, cayendo en su húmedo rostro, pegándose a este por la humedad, pero eso a el ya no le importaba, ya no era lo mismo, no podría ver al mundo igual que antes, ahora solo le quedaba la soledad como compañera.

"_Siempre serás mirado con odio, por que tu eres el contenedor del Kyuubi, el demonio que destruyo la aldea hace 12 años atrás"Decia un hombre alto a un joven rubio "maldito, monstruo muere... "_

"_ya verán, un día yo seré Hokage y todos tendrán que reconocerme"Decia sonriente un chico rubio a un grupo de shinobis "se los aseguro"_

Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de los extintos ojos del chico, el sabía que no, ya no, ya no había sueños por cumplir, cosas por hacer, palabras por decir, solo tiempo por esperar y penas por vivir.

Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

(Donde esta mi corazón?  
Un intercambio desigual para el verdadero mundo  
Oh, deseo volver a donde  
Creía en todo y no sabía nada en absoluto)

Las lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia, al igual que su esperanza se disipaba ante su dolor, dejando solo un vacío en su corazón, cuanto el daría por dejar todo atrás, por volver a ser ingenuo y poder reír abiertamente, sintiendo soledad pero nunca dolor, su mundo se había quebrado, su luz se había extinguido y su fuego se había apagado, ahora entendía todo, pero deseaba no hacerlo.

I still remember the sun  
always warm up my back  
Somehow, it seems colder now.

(Todavía recuerdo el sol  
Calentar siempre mi espalda  
De alguna manera, ahora parece más frío)

Pensar que cuando era ingenuo por más odio que le tuvieran el siempre llevaba una sonrisa confortadora, pero ahora que su sonrisa se había disipado, el odio en ellos era más abrumante, ya no se podía ver esa luz que siempre lo guió, esa luz al final de la cueva, pues ya no había salida, solo quedaba la agonía.

El joven se levanto y bajó del monumento, comenzó a caminar por las amplias calles de Konohagakure no sato empapadas por la lluvia, el joven paro frente a un pequeño parque donde solía jugar, reír y ser feliz, pero no, ya no reía, jugaba o era feliz, esos sentimientos habían quedado atrás, en el pasado y amenazaban con no volver jamás, otra oleada de lagrimas atravesó el rostro del joven.

Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eye of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believe in everything.

(Donde está mi corazón?  
Atrapado en los ojos de un extraño  
Deseo volver a  
Creer en todo)

El joven siguió su trayectoria, dejando atrás los hogares de muchas personas conocidas y de otras extrañas, personas que lo habían maltratado por algo que el desconocía, que ingenuo fue, paso doce años tratando de descifrar que había hecho para ser odiado, tratando de recordar su pasado, para enterarse de que alguien ya había decidido su futuro por él, cuanto odiaba que decidieran por él, que lo controlaran, ahora estaba atado a un destino inevitable, decidido por alguien que no conoce y no conocerá, por alguien a quien admiró, a quien _odia_ y a quien nunca vera.

As the years pass by  
Before my face,  
As wars rage before me,  
Finding myself  
In these last days of existence,  
This parasite inside me,  
I forced it out.  
In the darkness of the storm  
Lies an evil,  
But it's me.

(Como los años pasan ante mi cara,  
Como las guerras se arrebatan ante mí,  
me encuentro en estos últimos días de existencia,  
Este parásito dentro de mí,  
Lo forcé hacia fuera.  
En la oscuridad de la tormenta  
reside un mal,  
Pero soy yo)

Cuanta sangre se había derramado por su culpa, no podía culpar a los aldeanos por odiarlo, por su culpa ellos habían perdido a sus seres queridos "no... fue culpa de _él_, no fue culpa suya­" quiso engañarse el joven, sabiendo en el fondo de su corazón que ellos dos eran uno solo ahora, siempre lo supo, en su cuerpo estaba el odio y el dolor de _él_, dos almas en un solo cuerpo, dos almas que se habían fusionado, siempre intento alejarlo de su presencia, arrojarlo al la oscuridad, pero él siempre estuvo con _él_, esa era la verdad, _él _era su única compañía, él nunca estuvo solo y aun cuando era ingenuo lo sabía, sabía que por alguna razón él era merecedor de ese odio, pues sentía aun más odio que el de los aldeanos hacia él, pero siempre le asusto, por eso siempre busco amor... algo que nunca encontró y que posiblemente nunca encontrara.

Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

(Donde esta mi corazón?  
Un intercambio desigual para el verdadero mundo  
Oh, deseo volver a creer en todo)

El joven había llegado a su destino, su hogar, un lugar todavía más solitario que su corazón, al cerrar la puerta, este cayo de espalda con esta, dejando su dolor salir, sintiendo su corazón pesado, siendo quebrantado y extirpado, no tenia nada y si alguna vez poseyó algo es posible que nunca se entere, nunca supo quienes eran sus padres y paso su vida tratando de imaginarlos, tratando de visualizar como serían las cosas si ellos estuvieran con él, pero ahora no quería saber quienes fueron, no quería enterarse de que _él_ asesino a sus padres, que era su culpa que ellos no estuvieran con él, no quería más sufrimiento, prefería pasar lo que le quedaba de " _vida" _si podía ser llamada así pensando que sus padres lo habían abandonado y no lamentando haberlos asesinado.

Oh where, where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything.

(Donde está mi corazón?  
Atrapado en los ojos de un extraño  
Deseo volver a  
Creer en todo)

Sin duda él sabía más de lo que aparentaba, _él_ se lo había dicho, pero no le gustaba pensar en eso, prefería dejarse ahogar en la oscuridad, no hablar, no pensar, dejar todo y no volver a abrir los ojos, ser tragado por el dolor y la soledad, pero en ese caso tendría que ver a la persona que "_odia"_ quien lo ato a ese destino, verlo con su cara decepcionada, por haberle fallado, pero el ya no quería seguir siendo odiado, no quería seguir sufriendo, solo quería descansar, solo necesitaba... amor.

Y allí descanso sus penas el joven, dejando que los sueños se llevaran su dolor, entrando nuevamente a la oscuridad, con un solo pensamiento...

I still remember.

(Todavía recuerdo)

--------

Al fin, este fic me tomo 3 horas y media, pero creo que valió la pena, la canción es "Field of innocence" de evanescence, una canción que me conmovió y me incito a escribir esta historia, por si las dudas, el "_él" _del cual Naruto hablaes el_ kyuubi _y la persona quién supuestamente _odia _es el Yondaime, al cual obviamente Naruto le hecha la culpa por haber sellado el Kyuubi en él, bueno cualquier duda, queja, etc. son bien recibidas, excepto por las amenazas, me despido.

ATT: _Quietshade._


End file.
